


It Is a Comfort to the Wretched to Have Companions in Misery

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to go to summer school and is joined by someone he did not expect see there.</p><p>
  <i>‘What is it this year, Stilinski?’ Mr Drew asks. His southern drawl seems even more pronounced than last year. Stiles has no idea how that’s possible, because Mr Drew was born and raised in Beacon Hills, and lives two blocks from him, but he doesn’t think Mr Drew is faking it either.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘English.’</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Summer School</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is a Comfort to the Wretched to Have Companions in Misery

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I know almost nothing about American summer school, so this is a combination of what I could figure out from internet and what I know about Dutch summer schools. Hope it's at least a little bit accurate.
> 
> The title is a quote from _Doctor Faustus_

‘What is it this year, Stilinski?’ Mr Drew asks. His southern drawl seems even more pronounced than last year. Stiles has no idea how that’s possible, because Mr Drew was born and raised in Beacon Hills, and lives two blocks from him, but he doesn’t think Mr Drew is faking it either.

‘English.’

Mr Drew raises his eyebrows in surprise. Yeah, Stiles is pretty bummed about it, too. Not about being in summer school necessarily, he’s had to make up for at least one subject every summer because of his ADD, but before now, he’s never had any problems with English. Mostly because Ms Goddard is brilliant and has never made Stiles feel like he was a bother when he bombarded her with questions or went on a ramble about the interpretation of a paragraph, and she’s very generous with her extensions for essays he didn’t manage to finish on time.

Stiles had known it was coming. His grade had been slipping from almost perfect to barely passing to failing since the start of the second semester. Ms Goddard, the angel, had tried her best, but by May they both knew the only way Stiles would make it to senior year was summer school.

‘Well, we have another student here for English, though he’s here for advancement. I’m pretty sure your assignments are the same, so maybe you can work together,’ Mr Drew says consolingly. Then he turns to the rest of the class. ‘Alright, everyone take your seat. The one with your name on it, Mr Donovan. We’re waiting for one more person and then I’ll be handing out the assignments. Now, I want to make it very clear that just because it’s summer outside, that don’t mean it’s gonna be summer in here. You save all your jubilance and what nots for when you get out of this class. Inside, there will be studying. I will not have people failing because some of you think this is a waste of time. If that’s how you feel then there’s the door—‘

At this point, the door to the library opens, and Derek Hale steps inside. Stiles freezes.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ Derek says. His face is a little red, and his chest is heaving like he he’s been running.

‘That’s okay. Just take your seat. It’s the one next to Mr Stilinski.’

Derek frowns, scans the people in the room, then his frown deepens when he sees Stiles.

Stiles tries to slide under his table and prays his face isn’t turning red. He had not wanted Derek to know he needed summer school again. He’s not ashamed, but there’s no bigger turn off than having to tell your brand new boyfriend that you can’t go to the pool with him because you have to make up credits for _English_.

He throws Derek an awkward smile as the other boy sits down next to him.

‘As I was saying,’ Mr Drew continues. ‘If you feel like this is a waste of your time and plan on using the one hour every week that you have to be here disturbing the other students, then there’s the door and you can explain it to your parents yourself.’

Nobody gets up.

‘Great. Then I guess summer school has started.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Stiles asks Derek. Was Derek failing, too? No. Stiles had seen Derek’s report card. Derek was definitely not failing.

‘I’m getting extra credits so I have more time for AP classes next year,’ Derek says. ‘I thought I told you?’

Stiles shifts a little awkwardly. Derek totally told him, but somehow it hadn’t occurred to him that it would mean they had summer school _together_.

‘What are you doing here?’ Derek asks.

‘I failed English,’ Stiles admits. His cheeks grow hot from shame. He keeps his eyes on the table, following a pattern in the wood with his finger.

‘Oh. I would’ve helped you, you know.’

Derek taps a finger against Stiles’ hand and Stiles looks up at him. Derek’s gaze is open and soft, a smile pulling at the corner of mouth.

‘I know. I guess I was just embarrassed. I already felt like I was letting Ms Goddard and my dad down, I didn’t want to let you down, too.’

Derek’s face goes serious. He looks at Stiles intently.

‘You could never let me down.’

‘Well, boys,’ Mr Drew interrupts them. Stiles sits back up. He hadn’t realized he’d been leaning so close to Derek. ‘Looks like Ms Goddard had planned on you working together. No hanky-panky in my library,’ the man adds with a serious looking frown, but a twinkle in his eyes. ‘Save it for outside.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Derek says and quickly takes their assignment packet off Mr Drew’s hands.

‘You know, I think this year is going to be the best summer school ever,’ Stiles says after finishing reading over the assignment.

‘Kit Marlowe does it for you, huh?’

‘No, asshole.’ Stiles hits Derek in the shoulder with the copy of _Doctor Faustus_ Ms Goddard provided. ‘Because I get to spend it with my boyfriend.’

‘You heard the man “no hanky-panky”,’ Derek says, exaggerating Mr Drew’s accent.

Stiles giggles.

They both catch Mr Drew’s eye and quickly grab their pens and notebooks.

‘So, ready to make a deal with the devil?’ Stiles asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek groans softly. ‘I think I already did.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
